Bliss, Codename: "Angel"
History Nothing is known by others about her past. She tends to keep to herself. Only a few "friends" in her faction, The Hunters, have heard her story first hand. Although they do not know if she told the truth, her story is tragic: The fall had happened barely a few months ago, and the world was already changing. Adored by her friends and co-workers, she was a victim of one of the terror attacks of the Vox Populi. She was out on the streets with her boyfriend, as the Vox released multiple of their captured Symbiotes in her hometown. After way too long, a strike force of Crusaders rushed in to face the threat. After the clashing of those titans, her cloth in shreds, bleeding from multiple wounds, crying and more dead than alive, she dragged herself away. As she crawled, something met her eye. The destruction of an unused building led to an unused pod, buried deep inside. As she touched it, her vision faded. She regained conciousness, healed, hovering over the site. Witnessing the situation from above, the fight not yet ended and her not feeling any remorse, she grabbed her gun. A barrage of rays wrecked the area, leaving behind only charred corpses and destroyed suits. In agony she cried out and fell to the ground, not moving. The Cleric found her, not moving but still alive. She has never told what he talked about, but finally she reached out, grabbing his metal hand. She realized the pod had saved her life. Oh, the irony! Her boyfriend, friends and family dead, she sarcastically decided to take on the name of "Bliss", leaving her old life behind. Personality Bliss. She rarely leaves her suit, and then only at the Hunters HQ. She seems cold, and has taken a liking to Eradicator, as he fights without remorse. Often she is found in deep thought, staring far into the sky. Seems to have suffered multiple psychological traumata. Doesn't like to be spoken to by strangers. Has a tendency to use violence. Short tempered, she doesn't respect anyone who shows a weakness. The only man who can calm her without force seems to be their leader. Storys are told, that she killed Crusaders on multiple occasions without mercy. A friend of Sarah, as she understands her. Dislikes George due to his low resolve. Appearance A girl in her early twenties with long black hair and green, deep eyes. She is only seen walking around in her Nerve Suit. Although not confirmed, rumor has it that the wounds she suffered were fatal, and only the suit keeps her alive. Suit Information Named after her appearence on the battlefield, judging before striking down and eradicating her target, she is called "Angel of Wrath" or short "Angel" by her enemies. Her dummy A.I. has shown strange signs of sentience, naming himself "Azrael", but remaining mostly silent and more a tool then a person. She mounts a strange gun to the battlefield, fragile in it's looks, but devastating in battle, vaporizing anything it's beam touches. She seems to mount the same strange kinetic ammunition the Hunters use regulary. She is known to work alone, only aiding her soldiers after the Cleric has ordered her to. Often comes in when things are getting hairy. If she doesn't manage to kill her opponents from afar, she is known to rush in, barraging her opponents with stream of plasma. It is unknown whether it's possible to kill her, since the suit seems to reapir itself quicker than it takes damage. Her strange, shining wings appear to surface and vanish at will, providing her with enhanced maneuverability. Some tried to shut her down by forced-entry, none of their A.I.'s could crack the suit, as someone seems to keep them outside. Behind her back it is whispered, that her falling unconscious during the suit's setup, some unknown kind of emergency program took over - others say it was the Cleric himself who intervened. Category:Pilots Category:Hunters Category:Medium Category:PACYOA: AD